Swatara Township Fire
Department Overview Swatara Township Fire & Rescue is an agency in Dauphin County, Pennsylvania. Fire protection in Swatara Township is provided by five volunteer departments overseen by a single Chief of Department, who is designated Chief 91. In 2015 the agency responded to over 1,100 calls for service. History Defunct Fire Companies Oberlin Gardens Fire Company: Formerly Station 49. Disbanded and merged with Citizens Fire Company of Oberlin in 1991. Station number now used by Swatara Township Fire Company. Was the smallest fire company in Dauphin County. Citizens Fire Company of Oberlin: Formerly Station 43. Disbanded and merged with Goodwill Fire Company of Enhaut in 2008 to form the Swatara Township Fire Company, Station 49. Goodwill Fire Company of Enhaut: Formerly Station 42. Disbanded and merged with Citizens Fire Company of Oberlin in 2008 to form the Swatara Township Fire Company, Station 49. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Friendship Fire Company (Bressler) - Station 41 - 625 Main Street, Bressler Built 1936, expanded 1964/2013 :Air 41 - 1995 Freightliner / New Lexington :Engine 41 - 2005 Seagrave Marauder II (1750/750) :Chief 91-2 - (ex: Chief 41) :Special Unit 41 - 2003 Ford F-250 pick-up Lawnton Fire Company - Station 44 - 52 South 46th Street, Harrisburg :Engine 91-4 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer PUC quint (?/?/107' rear-mount) (SN#30602) :Rescue 44 - 2008 Pierce Quantum heavy rescue :Chief 91 (Chief of Department) - 2007 Ford Expedition :Special Unit 44 - 2001 Ford Expedition Reliance Hose Company No. 1 (Rutherford) - Station 45 - 6600 Derry Street, Harrisburg :Engine 45 - 1996 Seagrave (1500/750/50A/20B) :Engine 45-1 - 1992 American LaFrance (1500/500/30A) :Engine 91-5 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (?/?) (SN#30601) :Attack 45 - 2002 Ford F-Series / 4 Guys mini-pumper (500/290/10A) :Chief 91-5 - 200? Ford Expedition (ex: Chief 45) :Utility 45 - 2003 Ford F-250 4x4 pick-up :Special Unit 45 - 2007 United trailer with salvage/pump equipment Chambers Hill Fire Company - Station 456 - 6400 Chambers Hill Road, Harrisburg :Engine 456 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#26968) :Truck 456 - 2001 Pierce Lance (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) :Chief 91-3 - 1995 Jeep Cherokee (ex: Chief 456) :Utility 456 - 201? Ford F-250 pick-up Swatara Township Volunteer Fire Company - Station 49 - 1201 Ober Street, Oberlin :Engine 49 - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#29049) :Rescue 49 - 2008 Pierce Quantum PUC (1500/570/30A) :Chief 91-1 - 201? Dodge (ex: Chief 49) :Utility 49 - 2001 Ford F-350 pick-up :Special Unit 49 - 1998 Chevrolet Suburban :Traffic 91 - 200? Ford Expedition :Traffic 91-1 - 1992 Chevrolet Suburban :Boat 49 - 18' Jon Boat :Boat 49-1 - Saturn 14' inflatable rescue boat :Boat 49-2 - Saturn 14' inflatable rescue boat Reserve Apparatus :Engine 91 - 1984 Sutphen (1500/750) (ex: Engine 41) Retired Apparatus :2002 Ford F-250 pick-up (ex-Colonial Park Fire Company No. 1) (ex: Squad 44) :2000 Pierce Lance quint (1500/500/105' rear-mount) (ex: Engine 44) :1994 E-One pumper (1500/500/50A) (ex: Engine 49) :1991 Seagrave pumper (ex: Engine 456) :1991 Mack R / E-One walk-in heavy rescue (ex: Rescue 44) :1988 International S / 1972 Car-Mar tanker (-/2800) (Sold to Kirksville Volunteer Fire Department (Kentucky)) :1981 Mack CF / 1976 Swab walk-in rescue-pumper (2000/300) (1994 Interstate Mack refurb) (ex-Goodwill Fire Company No. 1 of Enhaut) (Sold to Junction Fire Company (Pennsylvania)) (ex: Rescue 49) :1980 Mack CF / 1989 ITE pumper (1250/750) (ex: Engine 44) (Sold to Muir Volunteer Fire Company No. 1) :1977 Ford F350 (ex: Rescue 44) :1971 Mack CF611F pumper (1000/500/20A) (SN#1441) (1982 Swab refurb) (ex-Progress Fire Company, ex-FDNY) External Links :Swatara Township Fire Marshal :Swatara Township Fire & Rescue 2015 Annual Report :Friendship Fire Company (Bressler) #41 :Lawnton Fire Company # 44 :Reliance Hose Company (Rutherford) #45 :Chambers Hill Fire Company #456 :Swatara Township Volunteer Fire Company #49 Category:Dauphin County Category:Pennsylvania departments operating New Lexington apparatus Category:Pennsylvania departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Pennsylvania departments operating Seagrave apparatus